Gharta (The Autumnlands)
The surviving conclave of wizards debated on the course of action and speculation of what they had summoned as their prize was contained in an emerald sphere. Gharta took the initiative to relieve their desolate situation, by directing them to call for assistance from the other neighboring cities. Just as the wizards had pooled what little magic they had into a message spell, the bison tribe of Seven Scars attacked. After the citizens of Keneil were saved by the timely intervention of the freed human, Gharta instructed the survivors to take Great Champion so he may recuperate, taking position as leader. After the Great Champion awoke she attempted to question him about his role in opening the Gates of Magic. Unfortunately she learned only his name, as the rest of his memories had yet to resurface. After he refused to believe the gentelbings and their crisis was real, Gharta took it upon herself in organizing the survivors in calling for help and scavenging for supplies. Late at night with her dear friend Affa, she began to formulate a plan on defense. Learoyd seeing her efforts acquiesce to help the gentlebeings seeing it as it being his best interests to protect them. When a savage tribe of bats attacked the encampment Gharta proved instrumental in driving them away using their sense of hearing to the survivors of Keneil's advantage. However there were some deaths, leading Sandorst to publicly criticize her leadership, despite her initial warnings. When Learyod returned from tracking the bats and locating a suitable defensive position, he and Gharta agreed to have the have the survivors rendezvous there should the bison appear. While Learyod took Dusty and a few of his friends outside the encampment, Sandorst launched a coup against Gharta, ordering her and Affa be taken into custody. When Sandorst attempted to force Learyod to submit using a Stun Bolt, he was visibly shocked while Gharta was intrigued at the human's immunity toward the spell. She and Affa were imprisoned ; Gharta despaired at their predicament and pleaded to Affa for forgiveness in her fool's quest. However Learyod appear above their cell, and promised to help them, however he did not elaborate frustrating the boar. When the bison attacked in retribution for Learyod's deception, Dusty went back to retrieve the entrapped wizards and get them to safety. She witnessed Sandorst foolishly lash out at the bridge with his magic where the Great Champion did battle with Six Scars, toppling both to their deaths. While the other gentlebeings were fooled into thinking Sandorst saved them, sha accused him of murder for killing Learyod and prepared to avenge him. Tallon appeared to diffuse the situation requesting both wizards presence for an unforeseen crisis. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Category:Living Characters